Stephanie's Transformation
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Stephanie catches a wanted drug lord and decides she has to go into hiding.


STEPHANIE'S TRANSFORMATION

Manny's POV:

I am on Stephanie watch today and we are partners trying to catch a FTA that is actually over her head because he is wanted for armed robbery and arson. Ranger felt she had improved her skills and wanted to see how she handled it so he sent me with her with instructions to back her up but let her do it herself, if possible.

We were on surveillance when Stephanie spotted his car pull into the driveway. I took the back and sorry to say I was watching Stephanie and not how many people were in the car. I had made my way around back and I heard her knock on the door.

All holy hell broke loose in that house. Her FTA Daniel Garza attacked her as I come in the back door. Stephanie stunned him and he crumpled to the floor but the other man attacked her from behind and Stephanie was able to toss him over her shoulder with ease. He jumped up but in doing so left himself open for her famous knee to the privates shot that left him doubled over and Stephanie easily cuffed him and kept her foot on his privates daring him to move.

All I could do was smile and tell her good job. "Wifey, you are one dangerous woman. I am proud of you." "Thank you, Hubby. Could you cuff the FTA and call for back up for me?" "Sure thing." I called Control Room and asked for "backup and for them to tell Ranger he was needed here IMMEDIATELY".

"Hubby, why is Ranger needed?" Stephanie looked shocked at my request. "Wifey, the man you are standing on is the head of one of the largest drug cartels in the whole world and worth $10 million dollars in reward money." Stephanie looked like she was going to pass out". "Don't faint on my until help arrives, Wifey."

Within ten minutes Ranger and two other RangeMen arrived. Ranger usually had a blank face but this time he had a 1,000 watt smile that none of us had ever seen once he found out Stephanie had done this all by herself. He hugged her and Stephanie still acted like nothing happened out of the ordinary.

Bobby's POV:

I walked into the house to find two men on the floor and cuffed. Manny was grinning ear to ear and told us Stephanie took both of them down by herself. I was please until I realized who her foot was standing on. Oh, My God! That is Randall Rodriguez! He owns the largest Drug Cartel in the world! None of our Intel even placed him anywhere near here. Dread crossed my mind and I worried how she could walk into this alone. She could have been killed.

Ranger's POV:

"I am proud of you, Babe. But you don't know who you have here do you?" "Manny said something about a drug cartel lord." "Babe, he is considered the largest drug cartel lord in the whole world!" Thanks to my catching her because she fainted she did not hit the floor! I just chuckled and had Tank watch the men while I take her to the Porsche.

Sirens were heard so I knew the cops were close by. I stayed in the Porsche because I knew Morelli was not far behind and I had to protect my Babe and I was NOT going to allow him to degrade her in any way.

Morelli's POV:

I saw Stephanie sitting in Ranger's Porsche. I went over to her and asked her "What kind of mess have you gotten yourself into now?" "Nothing, I just got my FTA." "They said there were two men down. I don't suppose you know how that happened either." "I did it." "Yeah, like you could fight your way out of a wet paper bag". Ranger stood up and was nose to nose with me and informed me that Stephanie DID take down both guys and she alone captured Randall Rodriguez. "In your dreams Ranger. She can't even bring in drunk naked men much less taking down some one of his stature." "I would suggest you go check your facts before you bad mouth her again or you will need dentures when I am done with you." Ranger's threats didn't scare me. I turned to check things out myself.

Eddie's POV:

I am the lead investigator and I pulled up to see two RangeMen vehicles and Ranger's Porsche with Stephanie sitting in the passenger seat. I went into the house and found Tank, Bobby, Lester and Manny guarding two men. One man was Daniel Garza who I was told was Stephanie's FTA. The other man Manny told me was Randall Rodriguez. When I looked at him he did match the flyer we had at the station.

Manny explained the way the take down played out and Stephanie's part in the action. To say I am shocked is putting it mildly. Stephanie usually has trouble getting her skips but to know she took down two men was surprising. I took all the notes and told Manny to come to the office and make a full report. As lead investigator I called the local FBI Office and spoke to Michael Burns. I told him who we had and asked if he could meet us at the Trenton Police Department lockup. To say he doubted my word is putting it mildly but agreed to go to the station.

Ranger's POV:

Now that the shock has wore off I go over and talk to Eddie. "Eddie, can I ask a favor of you"? "Sure, Ranger." "Can you try to keep Stephanie's name out of this or she will have a target on her from lots of angles than neither of us can fend off." "Smart thinking. I will talk to Mike Burns and we will arrange to document the capture somewhere else beside Trenton. You are right she will be the biggest target in the world if this gets out." "Eddie, we have another problem. Morelli. He has loose lips" "I will talk to the Chief about that. You are right his mouth will get her killed." "Thanks, Eddie" "No problem, Ranger. She is free to go and I will call when I need her to sign the report and I will have the report mark Highly Classified so it won't get out." "Thank you because right now we still may not be able to contain this." "We will do our best."

Tank's POV:

I am watching these guys like a hawk then the TPD shows up and takes them downtown. I know that Stephanie has been serious about training but even I am shocked at how easily she brought them BOTH down! Not only that but she doesn't have a scratch on her so Manny says. God you have to love that girl! I am so proud of her. Maybe the RangeMen will think twice before making her the butt of their jokes for awhile. All I can tell them is beware of that knee it is lethal when she is pissed.

We all went back to RangeMan and Ranger called an immediate conference in Conference Room #2. "Men we have a major problem. Stephanie single handily brought down Randall Rodriguez! The men went totally silent. "Now we have to find a way to protect her from new stalkers and new threats to her life. I would like you all to think about procedures and methods to do that and file a report by the end of tomorrow's work shift. She does not even know how much danger she is in. Trenton PD is going to try to fix it so the take down occurred somewhere else and keep her name out of it. Trouble is Morelli knows the truth and will run his mouth. Not to mention the bystanders saw too much and they and the Burg will talk sealing her death warrant."

I asked Ranger, "Can we protect her well enough"? "No, we can't! We don't have enough manpower not to mention she will NOT COOPERATE with a lock down. That is why I am asking for all your help. It may come down to putting her into our own form of witness protection program. It may take all of you to convince her to even try it. We know how stubborn she is." The men agreed to think of ways to protect her and make their reports.

Stephanie's POV:

I am laying in Ranger's bed and I am tired. They tell me I took down some bigwig in a cartel of some sort. How much you want to bet Ranger will try to lock me down in this building? I will fight him tooth and nail but right now I am too tired to think. She falls asleep and does not hear Ranger come in.

Ranger's POV:

She is sleeping so he strips and climbs in bed with her. He pulls her close and soaks up her essence because he knows that she will have to leave to keep her safe. Ranger knows to keep her safe he will have to relocate her with a new identity. But that also means he can't go near her. He questions himself to see if he is strong enough to handle her absence and can he actually stay away from her to protect her life? How will he ever get over her loss? He has so many things running through his mind but finally falls asleep with her in his arms.

The next day:

Morelli's POV:

I am called into the Chief's office. Mike Burns, head of the FBI office in Trenton and Mayor Juniack is in the office. "Sit down, Morelli" Burns tells me. "What is this all about"? "Morelli, I was told you were at a crime scene yesterday involving Stephanie Plum". "Yes, sir." "I also was told you were not friendly to her...is that right"? "Sir, I was asking her how she got into that mess." "Morelli, it has been brought to my attention that you have loose lips where she is concerned." I did not answer that remark. The Chief continued, "the FBI is going to set it up so the collar will be attributed to another city to protect Ms. Plum. You will be sent to another city for undercover work as a means to protect her as well. The cartel world would use you to get to her. It is for your own protection as well."

I looked at Ranger and he had a smirk on his face. "Chief, that is not necessary. I won't say a word." "Sorry, your word is not good enough for this situation. You put in for a transfer awhile back and it will be back dated by one month and you will be assigned to Seattle, Washington, FBI office." "That is not fair, Chief!"

I pointed to Ranger. "He and his crew were there too and you are not making them leave town! I won't be railroaded into doing this." "Morelli, you have two choices: (1) take the assignment and the protection offered. (2) you can be fired for conduct unbecoming a police officer and your protection will be your own doing and any consequences will fall on your own head." "This is totally unfair!" "No negotiation on the offers. It is up to you."

I turned to Ranger and said, "I never thought you would stoop this low just to get rid of me". Ranger looked at me and straight-faced said, "Your life is not important to me but **HERS** is. This has nothing to do with you and me it is purely to protect Stephanie."

The Chief spoke to me again, "Morelli, Ranger had nothing to do with the protection of Ms. Plum it was the FBI's proposal. You have two hours to make your choice. Should you decide to go to Seattle you will leave town at 5 PM. You realize of course undercover rules apply and you can not tell anyone including your family your whereabouts?" "Yes, sir. I will take the position but I want it stated I am doing so under duress." "Good choice, Morelli. You are dismissed. Be sure and take a partner with you when you go to your house".

Ranger's POV:

I won't have to worry about Morelli for a long time to come. Now I need to form a plan to protect her. Right now we can invoke her previous identity of Michelle Prado to get her to a safe house until we can get her a brand new identity. I am headed back to RangeMan and let her explode when she hears what all is involved and where she wants to go to hide out. Plus we need to coordinate with the government to get the money to her under the new identity in several locations to ward off the cartel. This is going to be a nightmare with as stubborn as she gets.

I am not looking forward to this at all! I pull in and park. I sit here so long Lester comes to check on me. "Boss, are you alright?" "Lester, we have to invent and new identity for her or they will kill Babe." "Shit!" "You know she won't take this well." I take a deep breath and get out of the car. I take the elevator to the 7th floor apartment. I hesitate to open the door. Finally, I open the door and she is still sleeping". Such a gorgeous beauty. So I took her picture for my own future references.

Bobby's POV:

I know Stephanie is upstairs and won't be leaving tonight but how is the best way to protect her? I need to work up my proposal.

 **Stephanie's Proposal**

A new identity - (the Prado identity) will get her out of town but since it was used before might be traceable. She should be moved as soon as new identity is made.

A safe place – I have a house previously undisclosed but not in my name she will be safe for a while. It is in Noblesville, Indiana. It is in the county and secured. Within 1 mile of Sheriff's Department.

Untraceable money source. Off shore accounts can send structured money sent to new bank under the new identity.

Secured satellite government issued phone. Almost untraceable or a per-paid phone in her new identity.

Job for her – My friend is Hamilton County Sheriff and can get her a job doing searches in the jail complex. I also know bondsmen who could use her for distractions when she gets comfortable with her surroundings and if she changes her hair color it would make her impossible to recognize.

Hobbies – there are several options in Hamilton or Marion County (Indianapolis) She loves the beaches and there are some close by. Indianapolis has many Karaoke bars and bars with live music of all genres. Plus they have a football franchise, a hockey franchise and a basketball franchise.

Communication system set up:

She can send a registered letter to lawyer in Atlanta with addressed envelopes inside then he can mail it to RangeMan Certified or Registered make it harder to trace and we can do the same for her. Just can't be done on a regular basis.

The negatives:

There are no decent donut shops available! One Mom and Pop store but Marsh Supermarket and Kroger's also has some just not what she is used to.

I hope I have covered most of the areas for you, Ranger and I hope combined with the other guy's opinions we can find a way to keep her safe. I put my proposal on Ranger's desk.

Ranger's POV:

I had seven proposals on my desk on protecting Stephanie. Manny thought I should send her to his friend's private island. Boat access was the only transportation. While she would be confined that still left the chance of her being a sitting target from the water.

Tank had a safe house in New York but the house while isolated and secure left Stephanie with nothing to occupy her time because it was very isolated.

3 other proposals just suggested changing her name and putting her in another branch office.

Lester's proposal was to change her name and send her abroad but that leaves us without any chance to help her if she needed it and cuts down response time.

Bobby's proposal sounded the safest for her. Now we have to get her to agree to it. That is going to be a tall order. Surprising no one suggested a fake funeral. I am not sure people would not truly buy it anyway so soon after the take down.

I notify Tank that there will be a meeting tomorrow at 9 am in Conference Room #2. I head up to the apartment to check on Stephanie.

Stephanie's POV:

I was still asleep when Ranger came back into the bedroom. I love it when he comes to bed naked. Totally free access to all of him. I felt him climb into bed and snuggled up to me. That would wake up any red-blooded woman!

Ranger's POV:  
"Babe." "Hmm?" "We need to talk" Stephanie knows those are dreaded words. "You are shipping me off aren't you"? "We are having a meeting tomorrow to discuss all the men's proposals and you can pick and choose what you want to do. It will be your decision." "What if I don't want to leave?" "That is not an option. Babe, look at me. Since this has happened I have done some heavy thinking." Stephanie didn't like the sound of that tone.

"I have realized how much I do love you. Keeping you close to me will be signing your death warrant and I don't want that on my head." "Just an excuse to get rid of me, right". "NO!" He grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Babe, you don't realize how devastated I am right now. I just realized I love you with all my being and now I have to send you somewhere I can't even talk to you, I can't see you, touch you, protect you or grow old with you and you think I am trying to get rid of you? I know you are mad at me but Babe there is no way I would do this except to make sure you are safe!"

Ranger pulled her close and he almost felt embarrassed to be crying over a female. Sure would ruin his bad-ass reputation.

Stephanie's POV:

I was being hurtful to Ranger until I saw he actually had tears in his eyes. Not to mention he told me he loved me. But he still is sending me away and I won't ever see him again. I can't deal with that. He says it is MY choice but I don't want to take any of the choices. I want to stay here with Ranger!.

We cuddle close as possible and hold on tight. Neither of us are going to get much sleep tonight. Ranger enjoys watching me sleep. Me, I enjoy sleeping wrapped in his arms. I feel safe this way. But tonight I just want to soak him into my being and memorize every angle of his body. "Ranger?" "Yes, Babe." "Ranger does this mean we will never get to be able to even talk to each other?" "Not for awhile." Ranger felt her tears on his chest. "Then you have to know …I..Love You...more than I...ever thought...possible." I turn towards him. "Why can't we be together somehow?" "Give me some time and I will find a way to find you again." He kissed me harder which told me he was emotional as I was. Holy Batman!

Ranger's POV:

I won't be sleeping tonight. I will watch her and memorizing her every move. I will have to get a bottle of her shampoo to keep her smell with me. Heck, I am not sure even this will protect her. Maybe we can pick her new name before she leaves.

There has to be an emergency contact if she gets into trouble. I need a safe word to use should she want to contact me in a hurry. I think I know what word to use, Ladybug, because she is afraid of them. I will have to tell the men in case she calls them.

Can I handle her loss? How did she get this close to the real me? What if she finds someone else? Could I ever survive another man making love to her? NO! I finally fall asleep about 2 hours before my alarm goes off.

I get up and go to the gym and when I return it is time to get her up. One last joint shower and one last love session.

Stephanie's POV:

Ranger's kisses wake me up. I moan because I don't want to wake up and face leaving him but I don't want to miss seeing his face and body so I open my eyes. Ranger asks permission for one more joint shower but we both know that it will be our last one possibly forever. I wake up and agree to it.

Ranger does not disappoint it was a fantastic love fest and shower combined into one. We dry each other off and get lost into memorizing everything we can. Watching him covering that gorgeous body is almost sacrilegious.

Bobby's POV:

I have several calls to make before our meeting. I have to make sure that Bob Chandler is on board with the move if Ranger picks my proposal. After 15 minutes I am convinced he is and he promised a regular patrol of the property starting today so it won't be so unusual for the neighbors to see the deputy cars in that area. I inform Bob that it might be a month before we can safely get her there.

I have to remember to put the new addition into meeting today. I am suggesting that Mitch Craft, from the Boston Office, be her escort until she gets settled. I am willing to pay for his salary for 6 months so we know she will be safe. Mitch can be her brother. I have already talked to Mitch and he is agreeable and will be here for the meeting for Ranger's approval. Stephanie doesn't understand that I truly love her to as much as Ranger does.

Conference Room #2 at 9 am:

"We know why we are here. Stephanie took down the world's largest drug cartel lord. We have to protect her. I asked for everyone to turn in a proposal for her safe protection. I have went over all of them and while I had 3 proposals that would work.

Manny I liked your idea but the private island was appealing it had 2 drawbacks. Stephanie would go crazy worse than being confined here. Not to mention your idea left an attack by water a very viable option. So I am turning it down.

Lester, your proposal is also not feasible since if we send her abroad there would be no way to reach her in time to help her.

Bobby, I will let you explain your proposal." "Ranger, Men, I have property in Hamilton County, Indiana. It already has a security system in place and I have checked with the Sheriff, who is friend of mine. He has been to the property and has suggested a couple more improvements.

They will be installed in a couple days. Stephanie, I know you are easily bored but Bob Chandler has offered you a job inside the jail. You will do all their searches, help with daily jail duties and Bob has also promised you could help 2 of the main bail bondsmen with skip tracing without being in the field."

Stephanie said, "In other words I will still be under lock and key?" "Only 8 hours like a working shift. But the rest of the time you will be free to go anywhere you want."

Ranger asked, "Your proposal said she could get her doughnuts close by" The men laughed, Stephanie blushed. "There is a Mom and Pop store in town or you have 2 major chain stores that bake them fresh daily and Kroger's will make you Boston Creme's if you order a dozen at a time and give them prior notice or they are willing to set up a standing order if you like." "Thank you, Bobby for caring enough to check that out for me."

Stephanie ducked her head in embarrassment. "Bomber, you know I love you and I tried to cover all basis. I also have a friend willing to get you all the new credentials you need. My suggestion is you pick a new identity that does not start with an "S" or a "P" which will make it harder to trace. There is also are colleges in Indianapolis that you could go take classes for anything you like. They have a paralegal and a criminal justice programs." Stephanie's eyes brightened and decided she may check that out.

Ranger asked the men if they had any questions. Manny asked "What kind of credentials does Mitch Craft have to protect my wife?"

Bobby introduced Mitch to the men. Mitch filled them in on his credentials and his experience levels. And also explained the "wife" reference to Mitch.

Ranger said "Bobby will provide all you with the credentials and all pertinent information. Boston's Office has given him a rousing approval. Mitch, my question is are you willing to do this?"

"Yes, sir, I am. I also have family in Indiana and they do not live close enough so it won't be a trigger for suspicion." "Thank you, Mitch. What does the rest of you guys think?" The men agreed.

Ranger turned to Stephanie. "Babe, what do you think?" "I don't like leaving here, I don't like being made to hide like a common criminal and I know you wouldn't suggest it if I was in danger in your eyes. My question to Mitch is: "Why are you willing to do this?"

"Ms. Plum, my mother is getting up in years and I would only be a couple hours away from her if she was to get any sicker." "Call me Stephanie for now or Steph." "I can do that."

"How long will it take to get my new identity?" Bobby told them "his contact could have it done in a week. They were going to move you out of Trenton under the name Michelle Prado and Bobby was going to have Mitch take her to a Boston safe house while they wait on the new identity. Mitch will spend his off time at the house with you. When we get you a new identity. We have chosen the name Bethany because of the similar sound to Stephanie. We will keep your middle name of Michelle and your last name will be Logan."

"What about money", Stephanie asked. Bobby answered the question. "You will be given $3,000 in cash until you get your new identity. Then our lawyer will be in touch my registered mail when we get the hidden off shore account set up and he will send you a regular check so that the influx of money is not suspicious. Part of your cover will be you have a trust fund and our lawyer is executor of the trust fund and it will be replenished as needed. The lawyer will also take care of the taxes you owe the government."

"Stephanie, I tried to think of every angle but I may have forgotten a few." "Bobby, thank you. I will miss you." "Oh, that reminds me. I thought about a safe word for you to use if there is any problems. I know you hate Ladybugs. So always mention that word if you need immediate help. Here is your new cell phone it is a government issued satellite secure phone. It is almost untraceable." "Then you can call me from your secure phones?"

Ranger jumped in. "No, Babe, because while almost untraceable they still are not infallible. No contact, one on one, but you can patch a message to us by mail through the attorney. Register the letter to him and he will then pass it on to us." "This is the part I hate. How long do I have to hide?" "You will keep your new identity for life. You will always be in danger if you come near any of us."

"What if I can't do this? How do I get out?" "Just try it and if you have a problem tell Mitch or the attorney and we will find a solution for you." "I hate it but I will try it".

"Any questions by any one?" No one had any. Back to work guys and thank you for all your help. Lester popped up "I have one?" Ranger nodded at him.

"Can we throw a going away party for her?" "Only if you keep it in-house and no one outside this room is to know she is leaving. I will have Ella set it up.

Remember ABSOLUTELY NO ONE KNOWS WHERE SHE WENT OR THAT THEY KNEW SHE WAS LEAVING! To do so could get her killed and you don't want that on your conscience or what the guys and I would do to you if you are found guilty of doing that. Do we understand each other?" "Yes, sir", was the response.

The men went back to their work. They each gave her a hug and there was plenty of tears around. These big, strong military men were losing their sister. Who could blame them for feeling an emotional loss?

Bobby's POV:

I entered Steph's cubicle. "Stephanie, I heard from my contact and your Michelle Prado alias has been activated. We can leave for the safe house in 48 hours. "Bobby? What if I can't do this?" Bobby walked over to her and knelt beside her. "Darling, you will be fine. I have faith in you. I am going to miss you so much" There were tears in her eyes. "Bobby, will I ever see you again?"

"Sure you will Darling. As soon as it is safe I for one will be visiting you in Indiana. Just remember to write the attorney when you get there so we know you are safe." Stephanie nodded her head because she was afraid to speak.

Two months later Bethany (Stephanie) was working at the Hamilton County Jail. Thanks to Bob Chandler she was kept busy almost every hour of her 8 hour shift with different tasks and she rarely felt the time flying by. Bethany found herself blending in to the routine real well and she was even learning new ways to search for people and how to track aliases and she was surprised at how well she picked it up. Hamilton County deputies accepted her right away with not much of the suspicion New Jersey cops always gave her.

Bethany came home from work and found Mitch with supper on the stove and she sat down at the table and Mitch asked about her day and she gladly told him how she really enjoyed her job. Mitch was happy for her and told her he was proud of her.

After supper she decided to write some letters for the men left behind. She got the paper, envelopes and pen out. Who should I start with she thought. Bobby was the first one who came to mind.

"Dear Bobby: I am doing fine and I love my new job. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. I feel safe here, I am learning new search methods and I have found over 24 felons so far. Yes, most of the time it comes from my Spidey Senses but they don't care as long as we catch them. I miss you so much. Thanks for sending Mitch with me. We are going to a bar he knows this week end and I stopped using the wig and had my hair bleached to be a blonde. It changes my whole look. Take care of yourself and I can't wait to see you. Love, Bethany." She put it in an envelope and sealed it.

The next letter was to Manny: Dear Hubby: I am safe and I still miss you. Hope you haven't forgotten your Wifey this quick. I am satisfied here and enjoying my job. It is not boring and having this many men protecting me doesn't hurt either. I will write again soon. Love you, Hubby."

Lester was the recipient of the next letter. Lester: I think every male testosterone job has a Lester. There are two of them here. I like the job and am learning new ways to do a better job. Stay safe and I miss you. Love, Bethany.

Bethany next wrote to Ranger. Ranger: Thank you for thinking about my safety first and foremost. I am adjusting well. I am learning new things and I have helped locate 24 felons. I am sorry things turned out they way they did. I hope you will find what you are looking for. I don't regret ever meeting you but I do regret not being good enough for Carlos. I could never reach that man! But doesn't mean you both didn't teach me things I needed to learn. Thank you. Take care of yourself and DON'T GET SHOT!

Bethany put all the letters into a large envelope and addressed to the attorney. She questioned herself if she was sure she could mail it. The buzzer went off letting her know someone had came into the lane. The monitor told her it was sheriff's car. That was unusual. She pulled her gun out of her utility belt and stayed clear of the door. Mitch was outside and realized it was Bob Chandler and text Bethany it was safe. She holstered her gun and opened the door.

Bob came inside and smiled at her. "Can we talk?" How she hated those words. In her mind it spelled trouble. "Sure, Bob, come in and set down." "Thank you, Bethany." "What did I do wrong?" "Nothing! I came to find out if the men were giving you any trouble". "No, they have all welcomed me with open arms and they actually respect me and my work". "OK. My next question is do you need anything from us?" "I am fine for now but will let you know if something does come up."

"I am highly pleased with your work." "Bob, how do you know Bobby". Bobby is my third cousin by his mother's second husband. I have known him since we were 6 years old." "Just stayed friends?" "Yes this house was left to his grandmother and she left it to his mother who left it to him and it remains in his grandmother's maiden name. That is why Bobby doesn't think it will be traced back to him because the deed was never transferred."

"Is that legal though?" Considering the type of government work he did and can prove it no one will question it because the taxes are always paid on time and that mainly is the only thing the County has to say about it." "That is good to know. What did Bobby tell you of the problem?"

"Bobby told me you were known as the Bombshell Bounty Hunter, that while taking down a skip you also took down Randall Rodriguez all by yourself!" "I am still afraid someone will find me but I am used to stalkers and being shot at". "Bethany, I have also have been asked by two of my men if the policy is still in place that no dating co-workers? It is, by the way." "Tell them I just had to leave my family, friends and 2 men I am in love so I am not emotionally ready to date anyone." "I would but that would just make them question why you are here at all. I will tell them that the policy stands and no one can violate it without disciplinary action on my part. This will keep them behaving." "You can tell I am not used to being undercover". "You are doing fine and I am proud of you." "Thank you, Bob" He gets up and walks to the door. "See you tomorrow." "See you then."

Saturday rolls around and Mitch suggested that they go to a bar that one of the guys told him about with live Country Music. Bethany did not really feel comfortable in a bar but Mitch did deserved a break from body guard duty. Mitch drove them to Pendleton Pike in Lawrence.

The Bar was called The Outside Inn. It was almost packed when they got there. They took a seat near the restroom. Mitch asked Bethany what she wanted to drink. "I don't normally drink alcohol because I can't handle it." "How about a Coke?" "OK." Mitch chose a beer since he was driving.

The band was called Fancy Free. Bethany liked their sound. The band took a break and the lead singer came over to Mitch. He stuck out his hand and talked like he had known him for years. Mitch introduced Bethany to Dave Sparks as his friend. Dave sat with them until it was time for him to go back on stage. "You didn't tell me you knew the band." "I wasn't sure they were still here." "How long have you known him?" "About six years but I haven't talked to him in about 3 years." They turned their attention back to the band and they were easy to listen to. Dave Sparks told the crowd that "an excellent guitar player is in the crowd. Let's get him up here to set in with us. Give a big hand to Mitch Craft."

Mitch got up and went on stage. He took one of the spare lead guitars and him and Dave discussed what song to sing. Dave announced to the crowd that he was going to allow Mitch to sing "Easy Peaceful Feeling". Bethany was shocked when Mitch sang. He was good! Mitch stayed through the end of the set and then came back to Bethany. "You were fantastic." "Glad you think so, I am rusty". "I don't think so. I did not even know you played guitar or sang."

Mitch just smiled at her. He didn't want her to see how excited it had made him to play again."

The jukebox played a slow song and Mitch asked Bethany to dance. She felt awkward but yet she felt safe in Mitch's arms. Mitch pulled her close and he felt all warm and tingly inside. Mitch looked down into her eyes and he saw her fear. He whispered "Are you alright?" "Yes, just missing home." "Home or Ranger?" Bethany looked up him "Both." Mitch pulled her close again. He did not want to let go of her when the music stopped but he knew he had to.

They stayed until 1 am and they told Dave they were leaving. Dave invited Mitch to come by any time he was free. They exchanged phone numbers. Mitch and Bethany drove home in silence. Typical RangeMan no talking just driving in their own zone. Bethany went straight to bed. Mitch sat on the patio thinking about what happened. Finally after 2 hours and no concrete plan he went to bed.

Sunday Bethany woke up to the smell of coffee. She went downstairs and she found Mitch with a dozen eclairs and a pot of coffee. "You didn't sleep very long. No had things on my mind." "Do you have any plans for today?" "No, what did you have in mind?" "We need to talk about what will happen when you have to leave". "You don't have to worry about that. Bobby is working on a plan." "Then can we can go to the State Fair?" "I haven't been to a Fair in years." "Then it should be fun."

Bethany and Mitch spent the day at the Indiana State Fair. Mitch loved showing her around and looking at all the displays. But it was funny to Mitch, since he grew up in Indiana that she had never heard of a breaded tenderloin. Mitch bought her and him a breaded tenderloin basket which include french fries and Cole Slaw along with a drink. They took their meal to a bunch of picnic tables. Bethany took her first bite and she smiled a moaned "Oh, my god! This is fabulous!" Mitch smiled at her and dug into his own meal. He loved watching her eat. Mitch and Bethany strolled around the grounds and Mitch took her hand and she looked up at him and smiled. Mitch squeezed her hand then moved his arm to her waist. Bethany reciprocated and put her arm around his waist.

Mitch bought them tickets to the Demolition Derby. "I haven't ever saw a Demolition Derby before." "I hope you like it. It is watching car wrecking into each other until only one car is running and that is the winner." "I have seen enough wrecked cars of my own" "Yeah but this is the fun way to total a car."

The Derby started and watching them destroying cars was fun to watch and Bethany laughed and once two cars T-boned each other and she hid her face in Mitch's chest. Mitch looked down at her and smiled. Bethany looked up at him and saw his smile. Mitch bent down and gently kissed her. "You having fun?" "Yes, thank you." "My pleasure." Mitch turned his attention back to the cars. Bethany kept looking at Mitch.

They pulled into their driveway and Mitch punched in the code for the gate and it swung open. Mitch remoted the garage door open and made sure the door closed behind them. "Was it worth the trip?" "Absolutely!" "How about having home made pizza for supper?" "Home made?" "I am a good chef." " Can you show me how to cook? I couldn't stand my mom's harping on me enough to learn how to cook." "Come on I will let you help me."

Mitch goes in and gets out a mixing bowl. He puts the crust mix in the bowl and tells Bethany to put a full cup of hot water into the mix. Mitch stirs it up then sprays a cookie sheet and rolls the crust mix onto the sheet.

Mitch then gets out a cast iron skillet and puts in 3 pounds of ground beef and shows Bethany how to brown the meat and how to season the meat. Once it is done he places it in a strainer to drain off all the grease. Then Mitch lets Bethany decide what toppings to put on it. Then he puts the pizza sauce on the crust and adds the meat mixture then all the toppings then covers all of it with mozzarella cheese. Mitch had preset the oven to 425 degrees and set the timer for 17 minutes.

When the timer went off Bethany took it out of the oven and cut it into pieces. She puts a piece on Mitch's plate and sets a beer by the plate. She put her piece on a plate and chose a Coke instead of beer.

"What do you think?" Mitch asked. The moan she let out told him all he needed to know." Mitch laughed and said "Must mean you like it." "If we had this pizza back in New Jersey Pino's would be out of business in no time. Shorty's too!" "Then next time you need to try my double layer pizza." "Twice this goodness? You can be my chef any day." "Being a chef is just my daydream."

After supper they went to the porch swing and discussed what would happen after the 6 months were up. Mitch was trying to decide whether he wanted to go back to Boston or to leave and just take care of his mother. Bethany realized that meant losing contact with Mitch. While she thought about Ranger she also knew that space had made her realize that she was more in love with the fantasy of him being Batman than she was in love with the man behind the fantasy. But she had not thought of Joe in more than a couple times she had gotten here. So there was no love lost there.

Mitch was doing his own thinking. He was attracted to Bethany and he knew that Bobby was in love with her and didn't want to poach on his territory. But he dreamed of her every night. Mitch decided to call Bobby later and see what the progress was if any.

Bethany went to bed and did some soul searching. Who did she really miss the most? Ranger crossed her mind several times a day but she also realized you can not have a relationship with a fantasy. Joe rarely crossed her mind but Bobby was who she missed the most. He put his job on the line for her. Bobby gave her a house and a new identity. Bobby loved her and had told her so in no uncertain terms. Mitch she enjoyed his company but was it only loneliness that was the attraction?

Bethany decided to write Bobby a letter after work tomorrow and send it to the lawyer. Bethany wanted to see Bobby.

Back in New Jersey Ranger was struggling with the loss of Stephanie. He felt like the spark was gone out of his life. He had made no attempt to reach her since she left. It was driving him nuts to know if she was safe, if she was satisfied or if she hated her new life. Ranger is not one for words but he wrote a letter to her anyway.

"Stephanie, I miss you daily. Life is not the same when I can't see your smile, feel your closeness. I never told you before you left how much you meant to me. I am just curious. Are you satisfied with your new life? Do you need anything? Are you safe where you are? Stay safe. Ranger." He addressed the letter to his attorney and put it in a larger envelope and put it in the mail basket to be mailed tomorrow. Ranger went to the 7th floor and went straight to bed.

Bobby in the meantime was planning his own vacation. He put in for his own 3 week vacation. He turned in the form to Tank. Tank looked at him and asked if he was going to see Bomber. Bobby told him "NO". It is too soon to go there" Lying through his teeth so no would suspect he was going near Stephanie. "I will check with Hal and see how soon he can schedule this for you". "Thanks. Have you heard from her?" "Not since the first letter". "What about Mitch? He says she is fine, enjoys her job and seems to be adjusting fairly well. He also says he is teaching her how to cook." "Bomber learning to cook? That is a scary thought". "Not really because Mitch always wanted to be a chef so it is fairly safe on the safety end". Bobby left the office for his office to count supplies for the medical cart and first aid kits.

Mitch drove Bethany to work Monday morning. They discussed having lunch at Grindstone Charlie's. Mitch went to his desk and Bethany went to talk to Ralph Givens, her superior, to find out what he wanted her to do. Ralph gave her a stack of 20 folders to do research on. Bethany was headed to her office when she ran into Ronnie Coppock and he was on of the Lester wannabees. He asked her if she got laid over the week end. Bethany told him "It is none of your business what I did on my week end off". "Come on Beth all the guys would love to screw you." "Well, policy says it is forbidden so I suggest you chase some other skirt because I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole" "No need to get nasty." "Corporal Coppock!" Ronnie turned to see the Sheriff standing behind him. "Yes, sir." "MY OFFICE NOW!" "Yes, sir."

Bob Chandler sat behind his desk. "Explain yourself!" "I was just trying to be friendly with the new girl." "NO SIR! You managed to get your self written up for sexual harassment and a week off without pay! You attempted to violate the dating policy plus you insulted a fellow co-worker." "That is not fair, sir. I meant no harm." "This will be you only warning. If you continue to harass Miss Logan you will find yourself without a job. THERE WILL BE NO SECOND WARNING!"

Ronnie said "Yes, sir. Guess we know how she got her job then don't we" He turned to leave. "Coppock! I want your badge and gun immediately!" The Sheriff pushed the button on his desk. It summoned his second in command. Tim Gibson knocked on the door. "Enter." "You paged me?" "Yes. I want this man stripped of his equipment and discharged from this department immediately." What is the charge?" "Sexual Harassment and direct disobedience to a direct order". " Yes, sir. Coppock in my office and I will fill out you discharge papers." "Make sure he is escorted off the premises and is picked up by a civilian." "Yes, sir."

The two men leave the Sheriff's office. "What did you do, Coppock?" "I made a pass at that new research girl." "What did you say to her?" "I just asked about her week end and told her all the guys wanted to sleep with her." "You know better than that! That was totally inappropriate. But what order did you disobey?" "Sheriff Chandler gave me a week off without pay and I told him that we all knew how she got her job then." "Coppock. For one you don't know who you insulted, two – any sexual talk like that will automatically get you fired since sexual harassment is one of Bob's top priorities." "I will be talking to the union and we will see who wins this battle." "That is your choice. All I can tell you is that until your appeal you need to stay as far away from here as possible.". "Yes, sir".

Bethany was at the computer when Mitch came to see if she was ready for lunch. She was so they went to Mitch's car and as soon as the doors were shut Mitch asked her. "What happened today?" "What do you mean?" "You didn't hear that Ronnie Coppock got fired for what he said to you?" "What? I know Bob ordered him into his office I didn't know why." "Did Ronnie make some kind of sexual reference to you?" "Yes but I didn't pay any attention to him". "What did he say?" "Something about all the guys wanting to screw me" "I told him it was against policy for co-workers to date". "Well guess Bob heard him and there was a confrontation in his office and Bob fired and stripped him of everything." "That is a shame. It didn't upset me because I am used to the skips saying worse to me". "Guess down here they take sexual harassment more serious than we did".

They ordered 2 breaded tenderloin baskets and Coke to drink. Because they were in full uniforms they got a 10% discount. Bethany smiled and Mitch asked her "What is so funny?" "Can you imagine how much it would cost Pino's to give a uniform discount?" "Plenty". Mitch laughed with her.

The rest of the day went by like a flash and Mitch and Bethany headed for the house. They had reached the first stop sign and Mitch noticed a car following them. He told Bethany to check her outside mirror and see if they were being followed. Bethany checked without being noticed and she recognized Ronnie Coppock. "That is Coppock." "OK. I will lose him. Call Bob on his cell and get a man out here now." Bethany called the programmed number. "Bob Chandler." "Bob, this is Bethany Logan and we are on Tenth Street headed North and Ronnie Coppock is following us". "OK, I will get units out there. Do not show him where you live." "OK. Bob said do not show him where we live." "OK, I will use Field Drive and head towards Kroger's."

Coppock tried to follow far enough behind so they didn't make him. He did not know he had already been made. Bethany called Bob back and told him where they were headed and they got to the cut off for Kroger's and the local PD and a Sheriff's deputy pulled Ronnie over. Mitch also stopped and told the deputy what had happened earlier today and they could check it out with Bob Chandler. They deputy arrested him for attempted stalking. Mitch drove Bethany back to the jail. They filled out the report. And Bob put a 48 hour hold on him so he could check with the union on how to handle it.

Bethany and Mitch finally got home safely. Mitch went to his room and called Bobby's secured cell. "What is it, Mitch?" "Bethany had a run in with a deputy today at work and he got fired. He tried to follow us home and we called it in and they caught him. They have him on a 48 hour hold." "That girl can find trouble without trying." "Bobby, it really wasn't her fault. She turned this man down and he told her all guys wanted to screw her and she just told him she wasn't interested." I will see if I can leave early. I put in for a vacation but I will try to speed it up. Thanks for calling Mitch. Keep things tied down until I get there." "Sure thing, Bobby".

Bobby went to see Ranger. "Ranger, Bethany has a stalker." "Who?" "Sorry, Stephanie has a stalker and he got caught thanks to Mitch but I need to leave now to get there by tomorrow." "Is she safe? Yes, for now." "How are you going to do it without being tracked?" "I am using a fake ID to fly to Chicago then a separate ID to rent a car and drive to Indiana." "I might follow you doing the same tactics if you need more help." "Wouldn't that look strange to outsiders if we both left?" "Probably but I have to know she is safe." "I promised that Mitch and I will keep her as safe as she lets us." "Keep in touch." "OK. I will call when I get there. Take me about 6 to 7 hours." "Whenever let me know." "I promise."

Bobby went to pack and have a guy drive him to the airport. He had less than 2 hours to make his flight. With his security clearances he cleared security easily, even with his gun in his boot. The non-stop flight only took less than 2 hours. Bobby changed identities and rented a car and headed south. It was a 3 hour drive. There were no flights out of Chicago so he chose to drive it. It was almost 11 pm when Bobby pulled into the driveway. The buzzer tipped Mitch off that some one was coming.

Seeing the car headlights coming up the lane scared Bethany. It was unusual to have visitors this late at night. Mitch made her stay back even though he thought it was Bobby. The car pulled up and parked behind the house. Bobby got out of the car but was in disguise. Mitch had his gun along his leg. "Can I help you?" "Mitch, it is Bobby." Mitch holstered his gun and let Bobby come into the house. "Is she safe?" "Yes, it was a minor incident but I did not dare to take a chance." "Where is she?" "Bethany, could you come here please?"

Bethany went into the kitchen and there stood Mitch and some older man with a long beard. "Yes, Mitch?" "Some one here to see you." "Me?" Bobby took off the wig and beard. "Bobby!" Bethany jumped into his arms. "What are you doing here?" "I know the six months are not up but I hear you had a problem that Bob and I need to fix." Bethany turned and give Mitch a dirty look. "Nothing I can't handle." "We need to make sure, Honey". "How did you get here?" "I flew into Chicago under one ID and rent a car under another ID."

"Bethany, we need to get to bed. We still have to be up at 5 am." "Where will Bobby sleep?" "Next door to you. You want to show him which room you are in?" "Come on. I have missed you so much." "All the guys are missing you and Ranger is worse than a grisly bear." "Here is your room and we even have a connecting door." "See you in the morning, Bomber." "That sounds good but not around here. No one knows that name here." "OK, I won't give you away."

Bethany went to sleep and she felt safe with Bobby in the house. The alarm rang way too soon for her." She went into her bathroom and showered and got dressed. When she went to the kitchen Mitch had breakfast ready and Bobby was right behind her.

Bobby couldn't get enough of looking at her. God, he missed her! Bethany noticed him staring and smiled back at him. "Have I changed that much, Bobby?" Bobby felt his face go warm. "Bethany, you are totally different that the girl that left New Jersey. That Blonde color works good for you." Mitch got a feeling it was more than the stalker that brought Bobby here. It wasn't a good feeling either.

Mitch and Bethany went in through the employee entrance and Bobby was back in disguise and he asked to see Bob Chandler. The receptionist asked who wanted to see him and Bobby gave her the fake license from Pennsylvania. He said that Bob was expecting him. She checked and then showed him into Bob's office. She closed the door. "Bobby, you old codger!" "How threatening is that former deputy?" "I have talked to the union president. Without giving her ID away I was able to convince him to not appeal the decision. I did as you asked and had her office wired and what the deputy said was played for the president and he agreed we don't need him treating the public like that." "I will be here 3 weeks and I hope things will calm down by then." "I have also talked to the prosecuting attorney and he feels the case is solid enough to force his hand."

Bobby was curious. "Bob, is her work up to par?" "She is a godsend! She also helps the detectives with their cases and she picks up on the smallest detail. If it wasn't for the circumstances I would send her to the field with them because what else are they missing?" "Does anyone know just how rich she is?" "No. None of the men know. Not even my second in command knows all of the information." "Then you feel she is still safe?" "I think she is. She has fit into the Sheriff's office beautifully." "Has she been keeping up with her skills?" "Yes each of the deputies has a physical fitness to maintain and a skills test to pass every three months. She has passed every test we have given her."

Bobby feels everything is kosher so he is going to the house and change into Bobby Brown again.

Bobby calls Ranger from in town where he went to lunch. "She is safe and the stalker is being dealt with by the law. She is still staying fit and they like her work. They would send her to the field except for her ID. But she is helping the detectives with their cases and the Spidey senses are sharp as ever." "How does she look?" "Let's just say you could walk by her and not know her." "Bet you are wrong but glad she is that far undercover." "Bob said she is still safe and seems satisfied." "Tell her I said hello and that I love her." "I will tell her."

Bobby bought things to make Lasagna for supper and had it on the stove that when Mitch brought Bethany home. "Something smells good." Bethany said. "It is my version of pizza lasagna." "I have never heard of it." Bobby explained that it was like pizza and just used the normal toppings only with lasagna noodles.

"Bobby why are you really here?" "Mitch, told me about the stalker so I came to check it out for myself." "Bobby, so you are telling me that you still do not trust my ability to take care of myself?" "Honey, listen to me" Bobby walked over to Bethany and put his arms around her. "I know you can take care of yourself but I told you before you left that I loved you, did I not?" "Yes" Bethany looked into Bobby's brown eyes. "Then can you honestly blame me for using your stalker as an excuse to come visit you?"

"You are changing the subject Bobby." "Honey, I have 3 weeks to prove to you I came to only visit. I did talk to Bob and he told me that he did not feel this guy poses very much danger to you. Can I be totally honest with you?" "I only want the total truth out of you." "I am considering quitting RangeMan any way." "Because of me?" "NO! I have applied to Indiana University Medical School and I got an acceptance letter for the fall term."

"Oh, Bobby!" Bethany threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close. Natural instincts took over both of them and Bobby kissed Bethany and she returned the kiss. Neither one wanted to break it off. When they did Bethany returned her gaze to Bobby's eyes. "You want the truth from me too?" "Always, Honey." "I have thought about you everyday I have been gone." "What about Ranger?" "I still care for him but I have figured out that he just used different tactics than Joe did but both just wanted to control me." Bobby was still holding Bethany. "Does that mean I have a chance of dating you?" "I would like that. I have always saw you as a caring man and you are willing to be more open than Ranger was willing to do." "When will you accept the Med School letter?" "That is the main reason I rushed here. I wanted your opinion on if I should quit or stay where I am?" "We will have plenty of time for that. Bobby?" "Yes, Love?" "Can we eat? I am starving." Bobby laughed at her and went to prepare the salad. Bethany sat the table and put out the water bottles.

Mitch watched the interaction between Bethany and Bobby and realized he would not interfere with what they had going on. It was obvious that Bobby really loved her. Mitch thought now would be a good time to tell Bobby he wanted out and he wanted going back to his music. Mitch had talked to Dave Sparks and he needed a lead guitar player.

The three of them went out on the back patio and Mitch decided to bring up the subject with Bobby. "Bobby, I need to talk to you." "I will let you both talk." Bethany said. "No, I want you to hear this too. Bobby would you get mad at me if after the six months are up that I leave RangeMan?" "Why, Mitch?" "I have a chance to go back to being a musician and I want to take it."

"My government contract is finished and I just don't want to always look over my shoulder all the time." "Bobby, did you know he can sing like a bird?" "I know he used to play but I never heard him sing a lot." "When does Dave want you to start?" "I told him that I could only do the weekends until the 6 months is up in 2 months." "Can you play this coming week end?" "Yes, why?" "That will give Bobby and I a chance to discuss our future and let him hear you sing." "Sounds like fun. But what will Antonio say about you leaving?" "Hey, I am on a month to month basis and if I give him 2 months notice he should not complain." Besides my mother's health is slipping and this will put me with in driving distance." "I would use that as my main reason then throw in the music as a secondary reason." "I will let you two talk. I am off to bed. Thanks, Bobby." "No problem, brother."

Bobby and Bethany sat in the swing and cuddled. "Bobby, are you sure you want to start a relationship with me knowing my past?" "Honey, I will take you anyway you will let me. One night, one day, one year or one lifetime!" "Bobby, would you be mad if after Mitch leaves we try to have a relationship while you go to school?" Bobby looks at her with a smile that would rival Ranger's 1,000 watt smile. "Honey, I would love it. But you know I won't have much time with you while I am studying and then there are 60 plus hours a week for residency." "Bobby, I never realized just how enjoyable a job can be but I love it here." "I am glad you are happy."

"Bobby, When does the fall semester start?" "Let's just say when I go back I will be turning in my notice and I will have some paperwork to deal with as a partner in RangeMan." "Can you remain a silent partner? We know money is not a problem." "Honey, I can't let you support me." " Then who am I going to spend my money on but those I love?" "I will talk to Ranger when I get back and you and I will decide how to handle it." "We need to get prepaid phones so we can talk every day without being traced." "What if Ranger finds out about them?" "I can handle my feelings for Ranger now. There is a difference between Lust and forever type love. Any time you have to control someone then you are NOT IN LOVE of the right kind." "Honey, I don't want to tell you what to do but you need to set him free while I am still here so I can tell you the fall out before I leave." "But won't he blame you?" "He might." "Let's figure out a way to have him meet me somewhere and I will tell him in person." "We will figure something out before I leave."

Bethany took his hand and pulled him to his feet. "Come on, 5 am comes early." "Honey, I would give anything to follow you but I don't think that is right thing for us right now." "No, but you need to sleep too." "I will be up later." "OK." Bethany kissed him and Bobby felt like his whole body was melting. "Girl you keep that up and I will be a puddle of melted butter." Bethany chuckled and headed into the house. "Good Night, Mr. Sexy!" Bobby blushed. He smiled at her. "Love you. Go to bed before I change my mind." "It is yours for the taking." Bethany turned and went inside. Bobby was trying to get himself under control before he went to bed. If only she knew what she was doing to him.

Mitch called Antonio and explained the situation to him and told him that his mother's health was sliding and asked if it would be held against him if put in a 2 month's notice. Antonio said he understood and asked Mitch what he would be doing. Mitch informed him that he was going back to playing music. That and he was thinking about taking classes to be a chef. It had always been a lifelong dream of his. Antonio said to send in the letter and if he needed a reference letter to let him know. Mitch thanked him and Antonio asked him an off the wall question. "Is Stephanie Plum at the bottom of this?"

"No...she...is...not! She is doing fine where she is and is no longer needing 24/7 body guarding. Why do you ask?" Antonio said "I thought maybe she messed up your mind as much as she has Ranger's." "What has she done to Ranger?" "Ranger is harsher and absolutely illogical since she left. No one wanted to go anywhere near him not even his own men." "I had not heard anything like that but I have been out of the loop." "Take care we will hate to lose you." "Thanks, Antonio. I will send you some names of com padres that you might be interested in or able to contact if you need a replacement for me." "We will be glad to check them out." "I need to get to bed 5 am comes early." "Later, Mitch."

Ronnie Coppock was released from 48 hour hold and was still fuming. He was bound and determined to show that white trash that you can't mess with real men and get by with it but he would have to be more careful the next time.

The week end rolled around and Friday night Mitch took Bobby and Bethany back to the Outside Inn for some relaxation. Mitch was going to set in with the band for the whole night. Bobby was speechless when Mitch got up to sing. "I have known him much of my life and I never knew he played any instrument much less sung like that." Bobby recorded most of the song on his phone and sent it to Antonio playing the guitar and doing the singing." Antonio said "Is that why he is quitting?" Bobby was shocked and showed the text to Bethany. "When did Mitch quit?" Bobby said. "I don't know." But they let it drop.

The next slow song Bobby asked Bethany to dance. It felt so good having her in his arms and close to his body. Now he knew first hand why Ranger was so con-fuddled when he was near to her. He couldn't think straight. Bethany was thinking the same thoughts. She loved the feel of being close to Bobby.

They went back to their table and enjoyed themselves and Mitch came over during the first break. Mitch was drinking the hard stuff and Bobby decided that two beers would be his limit because someone had to stay sober.

Mitch introduced Bobby to Dave Sparks and they chatted for a few minutes and Dave told Mitch he had someone he thought Mitch might like to meet. She is older than you but this girl asked to meet you. Mitch left with Dave.

Dave took Mitch over to a table and there was a lady sitting there and Dave spoke to her "Mitch, I would like you to meet, Martha Essex. She asked me to introduce you to her." Mitch offered his hand and she shook it. Mitch felt a warm feeling flow from her clear through to his toes. "Nice to meet you, Martha."

"Please sit down. You are probably wondering why I ask to meet you?" "I am curious." "I wanted to tell you I heard you last week end and I was curious if you were playing anywhere regularly." "Not yet but I will be playing with the boys here shortly. I am about 2 months from fulfilling my bodyguard duty then I will be here full time." "Consider me you first fan."

"I will be honored to have you as my first fan." "Are you married?" "No, are you?" "No I am not. Would you like to go out for a bite to eat after we are done?" "I would enjoy that." "I came with two friends but in two cars so I will let them know that I will be late getting home." "I don't want to cause you know trouble." "It is alright. My boss is doing bodyguard duty tonight so they don't need my help." "Sounds dangerous if someone needs a bodyguard around here."

"No really it is joke between us because Bobby is in love with Bethany and she is always saying she needs a body guard from Bobby." Mitch laughs but thinks if Martha only knew the truth maybe she wouldn't be so eager to get to know me. "Nice to meet you and I will be back at the next break if it is alright with you. "My pleasure."

Bethany has been watching the interaction between Mitch and the lady. "I think Mitch is infatuated with her." "What makes you think so?" Bethany chuckles "because when Mitch is nervous he always rubs the back of his neck." "I see what you mean." "That is funny to watch him thrown off guard.

The set went fine and Mitch kept an eye on Martha and saw her smiling at him and he smiled back and nodded his head her direction. Mitch was not used to feeling these kind of feelings about a stranger. But he loved the feelings.

Bethany got Bobby's attention and told him to watch Mitch and the lady against the wall. "Hmm, looks like someone has caught Mitch's attention." "I hope it turns into something for him. Are you ready to leave?" "I am if you are." "I am tired for some reason." "Let me tell Mitch we are leaving." Bethany walked to the stage and told Mitch they were leaving and he said he would talk to the tomorrow.

In the meantime Ranger was trying to sleep. He was only tossing and turning. He would give anything to hear her voice again. Ranger couldn't understand how he could read her mind when she was here and now it feels like a wall between them and he has no clue what she is going through. Could he really live without her? His world seemed empty, his work was more boring than it was before. Without that smile the world wasn't the least bit interesting. Why does it feel like my world has lost it's guiding star? Ranger's lack of sleep was getting to the guys as well. Lester's nonsense has sent him to the mats 3 times last week. Ranger finally dozed off to sleep only to relive some of her memories.

Bobby and Bethany pull into the drive and Bethany noticed there was a light on in the house and it wasn't when they left. Bethany called dispatch at Bobby's request. They sent a man out and both him and Bobby checked the house. Nothing was missing that they could see.

Bethany's first question was why didn't the alarm company catch it? Bobby said he would find out. They thanked the deputy for coming out and asked for an increase security check on the place.

Bethany was a little unnerved. Bobby pulled her close and told her it would be alright. Come Monday he would demand some answers!

Bethany went to take a shower and she put on some pj's and she went to the kitchen. She grabbed some ice cream and Bobby laughed at her. "Do you really think those two guys are going to save you?" "No but the ice cream calms my nerves." Bobby just shook his head. "Honey, you have no idea how much I missed that comical streak of yours. Come on let's go to bed." Bethany looked up at him not sure which bed he meant. "Mine or yours" "I told you I would not take you there unless you truly wanted it.

"I am not Ranger or Joe and I do not intend to play with your emotions but I love you with every ounce of my being." "Would you think I am a slut if I said I wanted to be loved by you and to honestly try to have a relationship between us?"

"Honey, nothing you do would EVER make me think you are a slut! If you want a relationship then I am ready to give us that chance. Still when we make love will depend on you. I was ready before you ever left New Jersey." "Bobby, this may sound strange but I am scared to try. Look where Ranger and Joe got me." "Are you afraid of me or yourself?" Bethany chuckled "More afraid of getting hurt again than not trusting you." "Then Honey how about we go to bed in my bed and if at any time you wake up and don't feel comfortable you can go to your bed. This way you have an out if your heart feels threatened and I promise not to hold that against you."

Bobby offered her his hand. "Shall we give **US** a try?" "I truly want to try to fall in love again. I love you already but I really am not sure it is the romantic, lifetime type of love." "Don't worry, Honey, I will take your love anyway I can get it. As long as **YOU** are comfortable with it."

Once they were in bed together nature took over and both bodies responded like they were truly partners. Each new touch turn them on sexually and after three climaxes together they decided they needed sleep. They were wrapped in each others arms. The next morning Bethany had the urge to go to the bathroom and managed to get out of the hold without waking Bobby. She came back and was fascinated with his form. It was different than Ranger's but Bobby's personality was milder than Ranger's.

"See something you like, Honey?" "Just thinking about how gorgeous you are." "You are gorgeous to my eyes. Except you are too far away." Bethany climbed in bed. "Darling, can I ask you a personal question?" "Of course, Honey." "Why didn't you ever tell me before how deeply you loved me?"

"You were Ranger's woman in our eyes so you were off limits. But mainly even like last night I was afraid of rejection just like you." Bethany snuggled closer to him. "I used to hate when Ranger would come to me and it was beautiful then when I woke up he was gone. Made me feel like a prostitute. Like he was in it only for his own little games."

"I want you in my bed every night for the rest of my life. I hope someday you will get to that point but I am willing to wait for you." "You are really making me believe it can happen." "It will if you let it happen and if you can not hold me to the standards the other two forced you into." "I have always thought you to be caring and gentle. You need to got back to sleep. You haven't had much since you got here." "Love you, Bethany."

"It sounds funny to hear you call me that but I love the sound of the way you say it." Bobby pulled her closer and had both hands cupping her breasts. "These are mine." Bethany bumped her mound into this manhood and said "I claim that part of you." Bobby nuzzled her neck "See you later, Honey" and fell asleep still holding her. Bethany thought for a few minutes and realized she honestly felt comfortable with Bobby in this role. She didn't doubt his commitment like she did Ranger or Joe. Bobby had quietly changed her somehow. May I will figure it out tomorrow. She fell asleep also.

Bethany woke up first and went down to the kitchen and started the coffee. Then she decided to make pancakes. She had breakfast almost finished when Bobby come into the kitchen. He put his arms around her. "I see you learned how to cook." "Simple things." "I am glad you found out you could do it. I know it hurt your feelings that you couldn't cook." "I felt like a failure." Bobby turned her to face him. "Honey, you can do anything you set your head to and you are NEVER a failure."

"Thanks, Bobby. I need reminding of that every so often." Bobby kissed her and sat down to eat his breakfast. Bobby took one bite and he moaned. "Damn these are fantastic what did you do to them?" "I mashed up a banana and put it in the mixture and gives it a different taste." "Mitch taught you well." "That was my idea not his." "You can cook for me any day!" Bethany sat down and took her first bite and moaned herself and was surprised at how good they were.

It was almost noon before Mitch came home. Seems like his night went well. Mitch said hello then went straight to bed. "Did you see his smile." "Yeah looks like the ones we had this morning." Bobby laughed at her "Could be but I hope it never goes away." "Me either."

Monday finds Bethany back at work and she was surprised at how often she was smiling. Bobby crossed her mind off and on all day. Bobby called Front Point Security and they promised to send a guy out to check to see what went wrong because they never had an alarm code go off. Bobby next called Indiana University to get the fall schedule and what he needed to do to accept the letter or admission and they set up an appointment for tomorrow afternoon.

Bobby was excited to think that in less than 3 months he would be living here with Bethany full time. He also knew that Ranger was going to go through the roof. He would not take it lying down. But this is what Bobby wanted. So he would turn in his resignation next week. Being an MD meant the world to him and having Bethany with him made it even more important.

Mitch was dragging today but it was worth the effort. Martha was a real nice lady and Mitch was surprised when he told her that he was also a paid bodyguard. She liked the idea but she said it sounded dangerous but maybe in New Jersey but the Midwest was fairly quiet. Mitch couldn't wait to get off work so they could meet again. It was neat that she lived in Noblesville also.

Bobby's time was up and he had to go back to New Jersey. But this time he would be counting the days. He had accepted the letter or admission and he would have his schedule in about a week. Maybe this would show Ranger he was seriously working on his MD.

Ranger read Bobby's letter and he knew deep down that it was to be near Stephanie. Yes, he was more jealous than angry. He wanted to be the one to watch her. But he also knew if he went anywhere near her someone could track him. Ranger accepted the resignation letter but his demeanor showed how angry he was. Tank asked what was wrong. Ranger showed him Bobby's letter and the proof that it was legit. Tank said "You think Stephanie and him will get together?" "I don't know but it is a possibility." "Are you going to be able to handle that?" "Do I have a choice? I never thought anything like this would come up but if I go to her it could lead them right to her." "So you will bite the bullet to save her?" "I have to, Tank, I have to." Tank just shook his head and walked out of the office. Tank hated to see him hurt this much.

Tank went to his office and decided to write Stephanie a letter. "Dear Stephanie: "Just wanted you to know that Ranger is hurting over your leaving. He wants to see you but doesn't want to endanger you so he will not be coming there. We all hope you are happy but Ranger is close to the breaking point as he suspects there is a relationship forming between you and Bobby. He did accept Bobby's letter and agrees that Bobby should get his MD license. Please find a way to ease Ranger's pain if you can. He still loves you enough to leave you alone for your own safety. Love, Tank". Tank addressed the envelope to the attorney and placed the letter inside it.

A week later Bethany (Stephanie) got the letter. She read it and decided before she committed to Bobby she had to end the other two relationships. She started making plans to go back to Trenton to end the unfinished business. She would need some disguises and she would send any trackers off on a wild goose chase. With the help of Bob Chandler they found a friend of Bob's to pose as Stephanie Plum and leave the Indianapolis Airport headed for Las Vegas. The return trip the female will be coming home under her own name. Bethany (Stephanie) will use the Prado ID to fly to Atlanta and then use the Logan ID to fly to Trenton. Bethany would go straight to RangeMan and deal with Ranger then have Joe meet her there and would end both relationships once and for all. She decided to tell Bobby what was going on in a letter so he would not be hurt when she showed up out of nowhere. Bobby didn't agree with her decision but he trusted her enough to let her make that decision without his interference.

Flight day arrived and Bethany once again dressed like Stephanie and when she looked in the mirror she realized she did not even know that person any more. But she knew she would pass for Michelle Prado. She hated to fly but it was necessary to finish the job. It went smoothly then she transformed back into Bethany for the second leg of the flight.

Bethany arrived at RangeMan and met the man at the desk. "I would like to see Ranger please." "Do you have an appointment?" "No, sir, I don't just tell him Stephanie is here to see him." The man made a phone call and Ranger did not answer his phone. "There is no answer, Ma'am."

"Is Tank in?" The man phoned Tank and he picked up the phone. "There is a Stephanie here to see Ranger but he did not answer the phone what should I do?" "Send her up to my office." Bethany went up the elevator and knocked on Tank's door. "Stephanie!" Tank hugged her tight. "Where is Ranger?" "He in a client meeting. He should be done shortly. Glad you told Mark who you were because I would not have recognized you at all. What are you doing here?"

"I need to end the relationship with Ranger so I can move on." "That is going to hurt him a lot." "I know but I have realized both his and Joe's version of love doesn't fit my new life so I want to part friends." "Are you happy?" "Actually I really am. I like most of my co-workers, I still have to exercise and pass the physical tests and I still have to qualify with my gun but it is a whole nother life style. It actually fits me real good." "Does anyone there know about the money?" "No." "Let me see if Ranger is free." Tank dialed Ranger's cell phone. "Yo!" "You are needed in my office immediately!"

Ranger walked into Tank's office to find out what is so urgent. "Big Guy was it"...all speech stopped when he realized a female was in the room. "I thought you would want to talk to her." Bethany (Stephanie) turned to face him. "Cat got your tongue, Ranger?" Ranger stared at her and with the colored contacts it took several seconds for it to register with him. " Babe?"

"Yes." Ranger grabbed her and pulled her close. "I like the disguise but I miss those blue eyes." "I know but that is one feature that gave me away so I use contacts to switch my eyes to brown." "Why are you here?" " I came to talk to you and Joe so I can move on." "I don't like the sound of that." "Now you know how I felt when you would say Let's Talk?" "Can we take care of this upstairs?"

"I would prefer to do it down here if you don't mind." "Does Bobby know you are here?" "I am not sure if he got his letter yet or not." Ranger chose a seat on the couch. "OK, what brought you here?"

"I want to end our relationship but I hope we can still be friends." "Why?" "I like my life in Indiana and I want to pursue a relationship with Bobby but I can not do that as long as you and Joe are hanging over my head. I am thankful for everything you have done for me and for every thing you lost because of me. I will reimburse you if you send me a bill for all the losses you incurred because of helping me."

"Stephanie that is not necessary." Bethany flinched at her old name and tried her best not to let it hurt but it still did. "Thank you, Ranger. I did not mean to hurt you but I know I have but since I have to live a fake life then I need to embrace the changes brought about because of one skip. I can't come here very often nor can you be seen where I am so how would we continue a relationship?

"I have to move on and with Bobby quitting and being able to prove he is back in college then there won't be any suspicion thrown my way." "What about your stalker?" "He is a low level threat and Bob Chandler has been very helpful. As I said I still have to meet a physical condition requirement and pass a gun proficiency test every 3 months." "I understand your point about the distance but I can't turn my feelings off like a light switch!" "Just asking you to remain my friend. Given more time maybe we can meet in a more neutral place?"

"I really don't have any choice in the matter, do I?" "Not really." "Then I hope always to remain your friend." "Something tells me you are giving in too easy Ranger. I am sorry I had to hurt you but it is something I feel I have to do."

"How long are you here for?" I leave on the midnight flight back to Atlanta then back to Indianapolis." Ranger got up from the couch and walked over to her. "Want to pull a trick on the men?" "What did you have in mind?" "I will bet you one kiss that you can't fool all the men." "And if I do?" "Then I will buy you a Pino's meatball sub." "Ranger, I can't go there." "There is carry out, Babe. And the boys that fail to recognize you will have to buy." "You are on." "Come on, Tank, let's have some fun."

Ranger walks to the control center and runs into Manny. "Manny, meet Bethany Logan." "Nice to meet you, Bethany. Are you our new trainee?" "No, sir, just visiting." Ranger next takes her to Hector, who used to be her partner, "Hector meet Bethany Logan". "Nice to meet you." He went back to his computer screen. Ranger introduced her to Cal the same way and got the same answer. Lester came to check out the new girl on the floor. "Lester meet Bethany Logan." "Glad to meet you." Ranger just smiled at them all. "OK, boys start coughing up some money you own this girl a Pino's meatball sub." "What for, Boss?" Lester asked.

"Because you all just lost a bet you did not know you even had. Serves you right for betting against her in the first place." Lester, always the loud mouth started protesting that it wasn't fair. "How did we bet against her anyway?" Ranger asked him. "How many times did you bet against Stephanie?" "Plenty, but what does that have to do with Bethany?"

"Plenty because they are one and the same, Hmm, Babe." The men were dumbfounded! "Where is her blue eyes?" "Where are her curls?" "What happened to her accent?" Ranger just laughed at them and informed them that "Stephanie just got the last laugh on you boys. Now give her a hug." They all crowded around her and flooded her with questions. Tank ordered Pino's for everyone and went to get them himself so no one knew who they had with them.

After eating Ranger asked her if she needed a nap before she left and she turned down his offer. "But I do need a favor from you though." "Name it, Babe." "Call Joe and get him over here so I can deliver the same bad news to him as I did to you." "Are you sure?" "Yes, I want a clean break."

Ranger picked up his cellphone and dialed Joe's cell. "Hello." "Morelli I need you here as fast as you can." "Why?" "Because I said so." Ranger hung up on him. "OH, is he going to be mad at you." Bethany said. "I need someone to share my misery with." "That is not funny, Ranger." "He will agree with me though."

Ten minutes later Joe was downstairs. They had him sent to the fifth floor.

Ranger met the elevator with Bethany on his arm. Joe nodded at her but did not recognize her. "What is the meaning of this Manoso?" " I would like you to meet Bethany. She is a friend of mine but has something to tell you. Let's go into my office for privacy." Ranger shut the door when everyone was inside. "I don't even know what is so urgent that I had to rush here in the first place?"

"Joe you do know me." "I think not!" "You have a dog named Bob and you have an eagle tattoo on your chest and your name for me was Cupcake." "How do you know that?" "Because my real name is Stephanie Plum." Ranger pushed Joe into the chair before he fell over. "Cupcake, is this really you?" "Yes, Joe, and I asked Ranger to bring you here so I can ask you the same question I asked him." "What is that?" "I want to end our relationship but I would like to remain friends."

"We were in the off position when you left. Why didn't you tell me where you went and how did you know I was even in town?" "I did my own research before I came." "I don't mean to hurt you but I will tell you the same thing I told Ranger. This is my life now and the distance is too far for a relationship and it can't be undone to protect us all. So I would like to remain friends and we can still talk through the attorney like before."

"I don't like not knowing how to get in touch with you." "I have to stay safe so I can't tell you where I live." "But if you have a new identity then why do we have to go through the attorney?" "It is still not safe yet but eventually it might be." "I will always be your friend. Did you set up this trip to see my family?"

"Guilty as charged with help from my new boss." "I am floored and speechless. I would have walked right by you on the street and never recognized you." "You still can't tell anyone you saw me. No one on the force or any of my family or friends." "They don't talk to me since you left.

Even Grandma Bella keeps calling me stupid for letting you go." "I would tell you to tell them hello but that wouldn't be wise." "Can I have a hug anyways?" "Sure, Joe, I will love both you and Ranger just not the lifetime type of love."

" I have to leave here shortly for the airport to worm my way back home." I am going to miss you Stephanie. Sorry, Bethany." "I miss both of you two as well but with the things the way they are this is the way has to be." Joe pulled her close and she even smelled different. "Stay safe and stay in touch." "I will and thanks for coming but most thanks for being my friend." "I will always love you. Bye" "Bye, Joe." Joe looked at Ranger and said "Guess we both lost the girl huh buddy?" "Guess we did."

Joe left and Bethany asked Ranger where Bobby was. "He is on surveillance and should be here in about 5 minutes." "Can I wait in his apartment?" "Sure let me get the key." "It is alright, I know how to pick the lock now." Ranger laughed out loud. "You never disappoint me, Babe."

Bobby walked into his room and noticed a light on in the bedroom and he drew his gun and slowly walked into the room. "I am not dangerous enough for the gun" Bobby's mouth dropped open and he ran to where Bethany sat on the bed. "When did you get here?" "A couple hours ago.

"I have dealt with Ranger and Joe. I fooled every guy who knew me before. Plus I got a meatball sub for the trouble." Bobby kissed her desperately. "When do you have to leave?'' "Here shortly so I can make my midnight flight." "Oh, Honey it is so good to hold you again." "Bobby, does your version of a relationship come with a ring?" "If that is what you want?" "But, Darling, what do you want?" "I want to marry you this minute!" "We both know that is not possible." "Will you wait for me?" "I will be waiting when you get to Indiana." "I am the happiest man in the world but it will be better when I wake up next to you every day for the rest of my life." "Me too."

Bethany had Bobby take her to the airport so they could have a few more minutes together. "Will you be safe with Ranger in this upset mode?" "Yes, Honey, I will. Don't worry about me." "Can't help it. I had do this. Because I realized I want to be in a relationship with you because I love you and I had to get rid of the the ghosts before I commit to you." Bobby was shocked at her declaration.

"I love you too, Honey. With all my heart I want to make you happy." "You already have. Hurry home. I will be waiting." Bobby kissed her deeply just as they announced her flight. "I love you, Bobby." "I love you more, my beautiful, gorgeous Honey." Bethany left then turned around and blew him a kiss. It was her smile that would keep him going for another month.

Bethany made it back home without any trouble and Mitch was waiting for her. "How did the trip go?" "I saw both Joe and Ranger. Both of them probably hate me but I called off both relationships." "That had to hurt their feelings." "I think that Ranger got hurt the most. I offered to repay for all he spent on me because it made me feel like a prostitute but he wouldn't take the money." "Did you really expect him to?"

"Part of me wants to repay him but part of me understands why he wouldn't take the money. I did pull a fast one on the guys. No one recognized me and Ranger made them to go get me a meatball sub out of their pockets. Even Lester, the playboy, did not recognize me. But what hurt the most was when Ranger didn't recognize me. He claimed it was the color contacts that threw him off. Still thought I would have meant more than that. Before he could tell when I was in the vicinity. Now it is nothing? Did he ever really love me? That doesn't matter now because Bobby will be here in another month. He is who I love now so let the ghost go haunt someone else."

Mitch didn't like the sound of anger he heard. She just thinks she is over Ranger but you have to care deeply for that person for that much anger to build up.

Mitch's cellphone rang. "Hello, Sweety." "Just needed to hear your voice." "I told you could call me day or night as long as I am not working." "It feels so strange to get this close to someone in this short of time. But like I told you at the Inn when I first looked into your eyes I was already hooked."

Mitch laughed at her. "Sweety. I felt the same way when I first shook you hand so you don't have to explain yourself because I on am on this road right there with you." "You are so sweet. Will I see you tonight?" "Unless something changes and if it does I will call you." "I love you, Mitchell." "I warned you what hearing you call me that does to me.

"But I also hope you don't stop calling me that. You are the only one who will get by with calling me that. I just love the way it sounds coming out of your mouth." "Thanks for the smile, Darling. Don't worry I will be here any time you get free." "See you later tonight for sure after that little tease." "I will be ready for you. Love you, Mitchell." "Love you too Darling." "Bye, my love." "Bye by, Darling."

Bethany was standing behind him. "So that sounds like it is going well?" "I would never have even thought when I took this job that I would find my life partner in Indiana of all places." Bethany gave Mitch a hug and "Thanks for being the best friend I could ask for. So I don't get to call you Mitchell?" Mitch laughed out loud. "Sorry no you don't it is reserved for Martha."

Bethany grinned at him. "Do we get to meet her?" "When Bobby gets back then the four of us will get together." "I also agree that the move is the best for me too."

A month later Bethany came home from work and she noticed a strange vehicle in the driveway. She went to reach for her gun when she saw Bobby standing on the porch. She sped up and threw it into park and ran into his arms.

Bobby hugged her so tight she almost couldn't breathe. "I am all yours, Honey." "I will take every inch of you!" They kissed and went into the house.

Mitch was about 5 minutes behind her and he also saw a strange vehicle and he did the same thing Bethany did and pulled his gun. He quietly walked into the house.

He heard Bethany laughing so he put his gun along side his leg but still in the ready. He went into the kitchen and saw Bobby at the stove cooking and he holstered the gun. "You made it home." "Yeah, you can't believe how good it is to be free of the tension I was living under."

"Now you two are here I will tell you that I have to leave at the end of the week for my exit interview in Boston. I am leaving RangeMan also." Bobby was holding Bethany in his arms. Bobby laughed and said "You know if we were still part of RangeMan we would be saying this mission was fubared beyond retrieval.

"RangeMan lost their two best men." Bethany looked up at Bobby and said. "Yes and you both lived to tell the story and found happiness in the process." Bobby looked down at her and said "We sure did. But it is our final mission so I am happy with the outcome."

Mitch looked at them both and nodded "Best mission of my life. Best way to go out happy and all parts in tact." "Not quite, Mitchell!" Both Bobby and Mitch looked at her. She finished with "You both lost your hearts for life" Bobby chuckled and said "Honey, best loss of my life!"


End file.
